


A Taste in the Night

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desire, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Love Bites, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: “Oh Princess,” Catra had snorted sleepily in her ear, a hand now caressing her soft belly. “Why didn’t you just wake me to take care of you?Adora swallowed thickly, the memory of that night fogging her brain. She shifted onto her side, squeezing her thighs together, and then lightly brushed her fingers along the line of Catra’s jaw.“Catra,” she whispered quietly but urgently. “Wake up.”orAdora wakes up horny and wakes Catra up for a little snack.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 574





	A Taste in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired and based on this saucy art](https://twitter.com/pearltiddys/status/1282170547825258498?s=21)
> 
> WARNING for the NSFW art embedded when the scene happens!

Adora woke with her brows creased together, and at first she didn’t know what had woken her. One minute she was sleeping deeply and content, and then she was conscious, aware of Catra’s soft breathing at her ear. For a long second she blinked blearily up at their dark, high ceiling. At first, the nightmares had woken her. For weeks. Either she or Catra would wake, yelling for each other, yelling for their friends—the world. Adora thought she was long past that. 

Catra shifted closer, soft breasts pressing against Adora’s arm, and her tail wrapped securely around Adora’s thighs and _oh._ So _that’s_ why she was suddenly awake. 

Adora finally noticed it, the searing warmth between her legs, and dampness she could feel through her underwear, maybe even soaking through her shorts. Catra’s breath washed over Adora’s throat, and a strong shiver rocked through her. The arousal tightened like a knot in her lower belly. 

She idly considered trying to ignore it to go to sleep again, but then she started thinking of Catra, of all the ways they had made love since they’d saved everyone, and it made her breath catch. She licked her lips, _ravenous_ now and unable to consider ignoring this in favour of sleep. She could always sleep later. _This_ couldn’t wait.

At least this was a somewhat regular occurrence. When it first started happening, Adora had tried her best to ignore it. A few times she just stayed awake and was miserable and exhausted the next day, and then other times she woke Catra up because she masturbated too loudly, apparently.

“Oh Princess,” Catra had snorted sleepily in her ear, a hand now caressing her soft belly. “Why didn’t you just wake me to take care of you?”

Adora swallowed thickly, the memory of that night fogging her brain. She shifted onto her side, squeezing her thighs together, and then lightly brushed her fingers along the line of Catra’s jaw.

“Catra,” she whispered quietly but urgently. “Wake up.”

Catra stirred only slightly, so Adora made her touch firmer, swiped her thumb over Catra’s brow. Her ear flicked, and then she made a soft _mrrp_ and her eyes blinked open, heavy with sleep.

“Adora?”

Adora’s heart clenched. Catra was just, so fucking cute. She was disoriented for a moment, blinking and squinting, and then she must have noticed the look on Adora’s face. A slow, lazy smirk spread across her lips.

“I’m hungry,” Adora whined, slipping her leg between Catra’s, pressing against her. She would always wait for Catra to wake up before she tried to touch her. Catra said she didn’t mind, but it still felt wrong. Felt like she was taking advantage of her when she was unaware of the world and what was being done to her body. But once those pretty eyes opened, Adora got grabby. 

“So go eat,” Catra drawled, her voice thick with sleep. Her tail thumped against Adora’s hip. 

Adora exhaled through her nose. She scooted closer still, pleased when Catra inhaled softly when their bodies pressed fully together. Adora’s nipples were rock-hard, and there was no doubt Catra could feel them through the thin fabric of her shirt. “No,” she clarified, leaning in to brush her lips against Catra’s cheek. “I’m _hungry_.”

Catra knew that already, of course. She just loved to be difficult, but Adora loved her for it still. Catra’s arms snuck around her shoulders, tugging her in. A deep, soothing purr kicked up in her chest and Adora’s body melted.

“Then snack,” Catra purred against her ear. “Take whatever you want.”

Adora would do just that. It felt as though her heartbeat was concentrated solely on the point of her clit. It was throbbing, almost aching, but what Adora wanted, _needed_ , was to touch Catra. 

She lifted her face and drew Catra into a kiss, pleased to feel the shiver that rocked through her body. While they kissed, Adora let her hands wander. She caressed the length of Catra’s side, fingers gliding through the soft, silky fur there, and then she twisted her fingers through the tuft of fur at the point of her hip, and tugged. Catra arched into her, moaning softly, and Adora’s breath caught in her throat. 

Catra was like putty in her hands—usually in general, but especially now. Especially when they were both still sleep fogged, focusing on nothing but the feel of their bodies, the touch of their fingertips. Catra’s kiss went from lazy to desperate, and when she bit down on Adora’s lower lip, Adora released a moan this time. 

“Princess,” Catra panted softly, licking a line along her bottom lip to sooth the pricks from her fangs. Her tongue was rough, but Adora was addicted to it. Her mind swam, thinking of all the things Catra could do to her with that tongue. But before she could get to any of that...

“I’m here, Kitten,” Adora mumbled, pulling away from her mouth, leaving soft kisses against her throat. Catra just sighed into the darkness, her one hand kneading against Adora’s shoulder as she started sliding lower. 

Adora pushed her shirt upwards and out of the way, and then drew a hardened nipple between her lips. Catra hissed softly, claws accidentally sliding out and hooking into her shirt. Adora didn’t mind—in fact, she loved the knowledge that she made Catra feel so good she lost control. She was always so careful with her claws whenever they touched, so scared to hurt her again. 

She took her time with one nipple, then the other. Biting down gently, swirling with her tongue in just the way Catra liked, then she finally moved downwards again, still trailing kisses. Catra shifted until she was flat on her back, one breast still exposed, her tummy clenched hard. 

Adora settled between her thighs and curled into a comfortable ball, then wrapped her arms around her legs to keep her in place.

Catra was _strong_ , and if they weren’t careful she could send them both flying off the bed. They knew this from experience. 

Adora continued teasing, kissing along her thighs to where her fur had grown damp, groaning at the taste of her even before actually _tasting_ her. Catra’s scent was intoxicating, as was every twitch of her body, wound tight, taut. She jumped when Adora blew out a soft breath against the slickness of her, and then she popped her eyes open and glared.

“I thought you were hungry,” she snarked, clearly impatient and worked up.

Adora pressed her cheek to Catra’s thigh and smiled. “Starving,” she replied, and then she finally dipped forward to swipe her tongue through Catra. They both groaned at the same time, Adora as new waves of arousal swept through her at the taste and warmth of Catra against her tongue, and Catra as she fisted her claws through their sheets.

She took her time, simply tracing the lines and folds of her, occasionally dipping down to her entrance, then sliding back up to tease at her clit. Catra, to her credit, remained silent but for her little moans and the purr that was loud enough Adora could still hear it, could feel its vibration through her. It was the most soothing thing in the world. 

Catra’s head tipped to the side as she took in big, gasping breaths, and Adora’s eyes stayed on her face. It brought her nothing but wonder, that she could do this. That they had _this._ After everything they had done and gone through, to finally be here, in bed with the only person she ever truly loved... it brought Adora to near tears. Catra’s pleasure was something she never thought she would ever see—had never even considered the possibility. Now she could bask in it, in the way she bit down on her bottom lip, how her brows creased together, pinched through pleasure this time and not frustration. How her ears pressed firmly against the sides of her head and how her tail swayed from side to side. How she ripped through their sheets, because she simply could not keep her claws in. 

Adora took pity on her, on herself, and sealed her lips around Catra’s clit. At the same moment, she slid inside of her with one finger. Catra let out a loud whine, hips jogging down to meet her touch, but Adora’s hold on her was iron. She would not be setting the pace, or shifting the angle. 

She gently thrust into her as she sucked and licked at her clit, and Catra was nearly writhing by the time she finally added a second finger, and she came. It was powerful, making her mouth fall open in a silent cry as her orgasm washed through her. Adora enjoyed the firm, rough tug of her inner muscles as they squeezed down on her fingers, and then Catra relaxed, limbs falling loose, eyes opening blearily. 

Adora slid her arms away, gave her one last press of her lips, and then rose slowly until they were face to face. 

“Better?” Catra asked her, voice hoarse, chest heaving with laboured breaths.

Adora smiled with all the love in her heart. She could see that Catra was tired and would likely want to go back to sleep immediately. She was usually very lazy after an orgasm, and especially now since it was so late. 

“Perfect,” she answered, pressing a kiss to Catra’s brow.

Catra made a rumbling noise in her throat, then she crawled closer and pressed her lips to Adora’s throat.

“How horny are you?” she asked, warm breath making Adora’s pulse spike _again_. 

“I’m fine if you want to go back to sleep.”

Catra let out a soft sigh. Her claws were still out, and she dragged them carefully across Adora’s lower belly to circle her exposed hip. “Adora,” Catra said, the word heavy with warning. Before Adora could argue again, Catra’s hand suddenly slipped into her underwear, her claws sheathed as she covered Adora with her fingers. She sucked in a sharp breath. “Jesus, Adora. You’re _soaked._ ”

Adora shivered. “I’m—” She caught herself on the automatic apology. Catra seemed to sense her sudden unease, but she didn’t remove her hand, in fact, she started to gently circle Adora’s clit with practised precision. Adora whimpered softly, forehead dropped down against the pillow. Catra’s lips returned to her neck, and when she suckled at a spot with her fangs, Adora’s lower back tingled.

“Let me take care of you too,” Catra spoke against her skin. “I love you, Adora.”

Adora’s breath stuttered. “I—”

“Let me show you how much I love you. Can you do that?”

Adora’s hips started moving in time with Catra’s fingers, and she could already feel the orgasm rushing up at her. It was nearly dizzying, the desperation clawing up her spine, and yet there was a softness blanketing them that was only ever just _them_ , at any point, doing this or not. Adora’s anxieties melted away to absolutely nothing as Catra scattered more fang-indented bruises across her throat and shoulder, as her fingers worked tirelessly across Adora’s aching, throbbing clit.

“Catra,” Adora cried out, the word a prayer on her tongue. “Catra.”

Catra’s other arm circled her shoulders, her free hand sinking into Adora’s hair, tugging lightly. “Come for me, Adora,” Catra purred, licking a line up the tense line of her throat. 

Adora couldn’t resist the command to let herself fall apart. She came with a soft cry, body tensing like a fist clenched, and then she relaxed as she came down from it, as Catra pulled her fingers away to caress slick patterns across her inner thigh. She felt sleepy and content, and Catra’s purr kicked up again, lulling her even closer to sleep. She was smiling lazily when Catra sat up to regard her, her eyes bright and shining. She blinked slowly, and Adora could tell that she was very pleased with herself.

“Thank you,” she managed to croak out. “That was amazing.”

Catra’s look turned into a leer. “Oh, I’m not done yet, Princess. You woke me up to fuck, again.”

Adora blinked at her. “We’re not d—?”

She yelped loudly in surprise when Catra suddenly yanked her downwards so that her head was resting properly on the pillow—and Catra’s show of strength was always deliciously arousing—and then she tugged Adora’s clothes off, tossing them off the bed without a care. Adora happily spread her thighs wide, and shivered when Catra’s fangs grazed across her lower belly, down to her thigh. A rough, hot tongue darted out to taste the wetness still smeared there, and Adora felt like she could barely breathe.

“Mm,” Catra groaned happily, cleaning her skin up until there was nothing more. “I’m definitely _hungry_ too.” Her eyes flashed as she glanced up and met Adora’s gaze.

Adora gulped. Her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest, and even though she had just experienced a wonderful orgasm, she ached for more. Catra dipped her head down to inhale her scent, and the knowledge that she did _that_ made Adora burn to her very core. She was so very close to begging Catra to finally touch her, but she was saved by just that. 

Catra started at her entrance with the flat of her tongue, dragging roughly upwards until Adora’s soft, blonde curls. She lifted her head and licked her lips after, smirking.

“Give my compliments to the chef,” she drawled.

Adora let out a surprised laugh. “Dork.”

Catra dove back in. The roughness of her tongue was nothing like anything Adora had ever experienced before, and it was addictive. She reached down blindly, her eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure, and her heart skipped when Catra’s hand found hers. Her claws were out again, and she very gently pressed them to the sensitive skin of Adora’s thigh. The sensation, the promise of possible pain, made Adora throb.

Catra’s tongue swiped hard across her clit, and Adora jerked. 

“Catra!” she cried out.

Catra didn’t try to respond, but she copied the motion and finally sealed her lips around Adora’s clit, sucking powerfully and in the rhythm that she knew would throw Adora right off the cliff edge in seconds. 

Adora shouted loudly when she came again, shooting up and curling around Catra as she continued to lick and _suck_ and then filled her with two fingers and thrust hard and fast and _fuck_ , she was coming again and it was nearly painful in its intensity but all Adora could do was clutch at Catra’s shoulders, and writhe and then collapse backwards when Catra’s devilish mouth and tongue finally left her wet, quivering flesh. Catra smirked broadly, flashing the points of her teeth.

“Thanks for the snack,” she said playfully, patting Adora’s thigh. 

Adora threw her arm over her eyes and tried to just focus on breathing in evenly. Catra curled up at her side once more, but she was still clothed and Adora frowned.

“Get those off,” she said, uncovering her bleary eyes.

Catra lifted a brow, but obeyed silently and let her clothes join Adora’s on the floor. 

Their bodies moulded together, Adora slightly sweaty, but cooling off from the breeze blowing into their room. Catra’s fur was silky soft against her, and her tail curled around Adora’s chest as Catra draped her leg over her lap.

“Better?” Catra asked her, voice soft, not smug.

Adora took in a steady breath. “Your tongue drives me wild.”

Catra laughed against her throat. Her tail gave a mild swish. “Yeah, you always tell me.”

“And I’ll always tell you.”

“Perks of being in love with the only magicat around,” Catra retorted. 

Adora wrapped Catra up in her arms and tugged her as close as she could. They met for a soft, loving kiss. Even though she was thoroughly spent and now very tired, Adora still felt her body reacting to Catra’s mouth, to her tongue and the taste that was _Adora’s_ still and it made her groan, but all Catra did was chuckle against her lips.

“Goddamnit, I never knew you were this horny,” Catra told her.

Adora trailed her fingers down Catra’s back. She playfully circled the base of her tail, then gave it a little tug. Catra stiffened in her arms, pupils blowing wide.

“I just can’t get enough of you,” she said, and flipped them around so that Catra was now on her back. Catra laughed. 

“Need another round?” 

Adora gently bit down on Catra’s shoulder, growling. “Always,” she panted.

Catra’s thighs squeezed down on Adora’s hips, and there was no other place she would rather be.

“Alright,” Catra purred, amusement heavy in her voice. “Do as you want, Princess.”

“You,” Adora mumbled against the edge of her jaw. “I just want you.”

“And you have me. Always.”

Their fingers intertwined against the pillow, Catra’s head arched backwards and a soft, pleased moan dropped from her lips.

Neither of them slept much more, but that was alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one day and at work lol. For some reason the words just... flowed so well? I'm really proud of this. Thank you to the person that specifically requested this <3 Your support always helps SO much. I'm also really glad I could write the fic for this art cause like, DAMN. That art put me in a mood 👀 
> 
> We recently moved and I've just gotten settled in, but I haven't really had all that much time to write. Only really the few times I went in early to work. I have 3k words of the new chap for Dirtbag done, but I don't want to post so little now. I'm gonna try and smash out more words asap. I'm off monday, so maybe I can sit down and just, write it. I really want to get started on the Celebrity AU and the orgasm fic (previously dubbed cum fic, but, uh, it's more accurately the orgasm fic lol)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! My tumblr and twitter are danijaynel if you want to say hi or are curious about these specific requests I always mention 👀


End file.
